L'âme d'une émeraude
by Lilialy
Summary: Suite de Douceur d'une âme. Un inconnu donne à Lily un bijou ancien en lui prétendant qu'il vient de l'un de ses ancêtres alors qu'ils sont tous dans le train pour Poudlard. En le touchant, elle est projetée dans un monde où règnent les rois et légendes..
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteur :** Et l'aventure continue ! Voici le Tome 3 de la sage by Lilialy ! xD Bon je vous fait un petit récapitulatif de la situation tout de même pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu les deux tomes avant qui sont : "Souvenirs d'une âme" et "Douceur d'une âme" même si je vous conseille de les lire d'abord car un résumé ne fait bien sûr pas toute l'histoire... Je vous met aussi à la suite l'épilogue de "Douceur d'une âme" qui est important à lire puisqu'il met en place tout le suspense du tome 3. Mais ici il portera le nom de prologue. Bonne lecture !!!

Si vous avez déjà lu les deux premiers tomes, inutile de lire tout cela car le récapitulatif n°1 est la même chose que le prologue que je vous avais donné dans "Douceur d'une âme"... et le récapitulatif 2 est le résumé du tome 2, quand au prologue, il s'agit de l'épilogue du Tome 2...

La suite arrive bientôt courage ! Et bonne lecture ! 8D

**Tome 3 :**

**L'âme d'une émeraude**

.oOOo.oOOo.

**Récapitulatif du tome 1**

**Souvenirs d'une âme**

Lily et James ont passé des mois à se chercher durant leur sixième année, seulement quand ils commençaient à sérieusement s'approcher l'un de l'autre, Lily est tombé dans le coma. En fait, une malédiction qui apparaît tous les 66 ans durant 6 mois apparaît. C'est alors qu'une âme déchue rode dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Quiconque est attaqué par elle, tombe dans un coma profond durant quelques semaines. Cela dit, Lily découvre qu'elle est l'élue qui peut arrêter cette malédiction... Seulement avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de quoi que se soit, aux yeux de tout le monde, elle tombe dans le coma. En réalité, elle a était projetée dans une autre dimension par cette âme pour résoudre l'affaire. C'est alors qu'elle découvre que cette âme déchue n'est autre que son allié et qu'elle est là pour l'aider dans sa quête. Les élèves qui tombés dans le coma n'était alors pas attaqué par cette âme mais plus tôt par une fumée noire... Cette âme était chargée de faire fuir cette fumée. Si cette âme l'a projeté dans une autre dimension c'est pour préserver son corps... pour éviter de risquer à la vie de Lily. Elle est donc protégée... Seulement elle doit tout de même résoudre cette affaire. Tandis qu'elle avance dans ses recherches et qu'elle ne se doute pas qu'elle ait changé de dimension, elle tombe amoureuse de James Potter. Ils finissent par sortir ensemble. Lily arrive à ses fin en détruisant la source de cette malédiction qui n'est autre que l'âme d'un jeune homme qui a vécu des siècles bien avant et qui se nommé Cédric. Celui-ci avait été amoureux d'une fille, du nom de Lily, qui aimait un autre garçon. Après avoir tué le jeune homme, Cédric voulut récupérer sa récompense... Seulement Lily refusa sa demande en mariage. Cédric, fou de rage, la condamna a errer pour toujours à ses côtés... C'est ainsi que la malédiction commença. Tous les jeunes hommes aillant une quelconque ressemblance avec son rival, ainsi que les jeune fille aillant leur prénom qui commencé par un « L » était plongé dans un coma éternel... Seulement avec le progrès, les médicomages trouvèrent une solution. Les élèves finissaient leur coma au bout de quelques semaines mais perdaient la mémoire temporairement.

Mais ce que n'avait pas prévu Cédric c'est que la réincarnation de Lily apparaîtrait bien plus tard. Il s'agissait en fait de Lily Evans. Elle était alors la seule à pouvoir voir l'âme déchue qui n'était autre que Lily, l'une de ses vies antérieurs...

Lily finit par battre Cédric une première fois grâce à son amour envers James qui est réciproque... Seulement cet amour n'était pas encore assez fort pur l'anéantir à jamais. Il avait été affaibli par les différentes épreuves que James et Lily avaient dû traverser pour arriver à la source. Cédric était donc toujours là même s'il se cachait. Il avait alors trouvé le moyen de prendre possession du corps de Sirius pour mieux s'approcher de sa nouvelle proie : Lily Evans. Il ne portait plus aucun intérêt pour l'ancienne Lily qui avait refusé si longtemps son amour. Il voyait alors en la nouvelle Lily une seconde chance. Il fit tout pour la retourner contre James et il réussit. Lily finit par quitter James. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est quand prenant possession du corps de Sirius, l'ancienne Lily pouvait retrouver son corps... Elle en profita alors pour mettre au courant James de toute la situation et qu'il n'abandonne pas son amour pour Lily sinon ça les détruirait. Celui-ci regagna espoir et essaya de reconquérir le cœur de sa bien aimé. Celle-ci finit par se poser des questions et ne savait plus quoi penser... A force que Cédric l'harcèle, elle accepte sa compagnie et finit même par tomber limite amoureuse... Cédric en profite et lui offre un collier... Seulement celui-ci n'est pas si banal qu'il pourrait paraître... Il est fait pour envoûté Lily... Pour qu'elle tombe complètement amoureuse de celui-ci. Il finit alors par la demander en mariage et Lily accepte sous l'influence du sortilège. Pendant ce temps, Cédric enferme James dans les cachots pour éviter qu'il fasse échouer son plan... Car en épousant Lily Evans, il retrouverait totalement son cops. Mais l'ancienne Lily intervient, apprenant que Cédric torturait James. Elle essaie de convaincre Lily mais celle-ci ne veut rien entendre. Aveugler par le sortilège, elle ne veut rien savoir. C'est alors que l'ancienne Lily lui arrache le collier du cou. Lily retrouve vite ses esprits et se rend compte de son erreur. Elle finit par aller secourir James qui était dans un sal état... Elle éradique le problème nommé : Cédric... La malédiction cette fois-ci était bien fini... Seulement il restait un problème... Lily se trouvait dans une autre dimension sans même le savoir. L'ancienne Lily qui a disparu en même temps que Cédric, puisqu'elle faisait aussi parti de la malédiction, avait cependant eu le temps d'expliquer toute la vérité à James... Elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle devait retourner dans son monde une fois la malédiction fini... Seulement comment ? Si Lily voulait revenir dans son monde, elle devait mourir dans celui-là... De la même façon que la Lily de cette dimension était morte... On ne le dit pas mais Lily était morte noyée dans le lac dans cette dimension. C'est pour cela que l'âme déchue avait choisi cette dimension. C'était parfait pour que Lily puisse évoluer sans se douter qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans son monde à elle... James eut du mal à se résoudre mais quand Lily lui avoua qu'elle commençait à entendre des voix... Il savait que c'était le moment. Il espéra alors tout au fond de son cœur que l'autre James s'occuperait bien d'elle. Il l'invita alors à aller se promener dans le parc. Quand il se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres du lac, il poussa violemment Lily dans le lac à contre cœur. Il avait réussit à lui piquer sa baguette pour qu'elle ne puisse remonter. Lily tomba à l'eau bien profond dû à la violence dont James avait fait preuve pour la pousser. Elle essaya de remonter à la surface avec peine et c'est au moment où elle eut presque plus de souffle et qu'elle eut l'impression de remonter à la surface qu'elle se réveilla dans un lit d'hôpital avec James qui attendait à ses côtés. Il prévint très vite un médicomage de son réveil mais elle ne pensait qu'à une chose... étrangler James pour avoir oser faire cela. Pour elle, il l'avait poussé dans le lac alors qu'en fait elle venait de revenir dans sa propre dimension.

James puis Dumbledore lui expliqua en fait que son corps avait été plongé dans le coma pendant que son esprit avait été projeté dans une autre dimension. Elle se rendit alors compte que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec James... tout l'amour qu'elle lui avait porté, les chemins qu'ils avaient pris... tout était à recommencer mais l'aimerait-il autant que l'ancien ? Quand il lui dit qu'il n'a jamais cessé de croire en elle durant tout son coma... qu'il était à ses côtés... qu'il l'avait aimé tout ce temps... elle comprit que le James qu'elle avait en fasse d'elle a toujours été au fond de son cœur celui qu'elle aimait... Ils sortent alors ensemble à peine un mois même pas en réalité que les vacances arrivent. Séparer juste le 30 Juin, James retrouve Lily chez elle le 1er Juillet. Il était convenu qu'ils passe un mois chez Lily et un mois chez James... Une nuit l'un sans l'autre... une journée l'un sans l'autre... Mais qu'es-ce que s'était comparé à tout le reste du temps où ils allaient se retrouver ensemble...

**Récapitulatif du tome 2**

**Douceur d'une âme**

Lily et James sont parti en vacances... Un partie chez les parents à Lily, une partie chez les parents à James... Chacun rencontre la famille de l'autre qui parait bien différente... Ils convinrent alors ensemble que le mois de Juillet sera chez Lily et le mois d'août chez James. Seulement une nuit de juillet, dans le village de Lily, lors d'un bal, une attaque se produisit. On soupçonne ce seigneur noir d'avoir attaqué avec ses sbires qui se font appelé Mangemort mais pourquoi attaqué un village moldu ? Pour James cela paraissant incohérent... Seulement ça ne s'arrêta pas là... Le chemin de traverse fut lui-même investit par les mangemorts alors que Lily et James y était allé. Ils faillirent y passer tous les deux de peu. Ils réussirent à temps à transplaner directement chez Lily mais une fois arrivés, ils découvrir ses parents par terre sans vie. Les mangemorts étaient passés par là... Lily et James rentrèrent alors directement chez les Potter. C'est alors que James compris que toutes ces attaques étaient destinées à Lily mais pour quelle raison le seigneur noir en voulait-il à elle ? La question ne se posa pas longtemps quand on découvrit quand fait ce seigneur ne souhaitait qu'une chose, éliminer Lily à cause de sa grande force magique. Il avait entendu ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard et ses exploits et ne voulait pas que son règne s'achèvent à cause d'elle... Quand à Lily, depuis la mort de ses parents, elle ne pensait plus qu'à les venger. Elle partit donc sans prévenir personne à la poursuite de ce seigneur noir. Elle finit par le trouver grâce à un mangemort dans un bar. Il la conduisit devant lui mais le seigneur des ténèbres n'était pas bête et a remarqué la haine qui se trouvait dans le cœur de Lily. Il s'en servit alors sans scrupule en lui affirmant que le mangemort qui l'avait amené à lui était en fait le tueur de ses parents et qu'il lui laissait le champs libre pour se venger. Lily finit par utiliser le sortilège de douleur sur cet homme poussée par le seigneur mais elle ne put se résoudre de lui ôter la vie. Le seigneur noir s'en chargea alors à sa place et lui proposa alors une alliance. Si elle acceptait, elle pourrait devenir reine à ses côtés. Aveuglée toujours par la colère elle accepta. De son côté, James chercha Lily partout mais quand il la trouva, il était trop tard... Elle lui conseilla de ne plus la chercher sinon elle n'hésiterait pas à le tuer. James avait été anéanti par ses paroles et s'était laissé sombrer en passant son temps à ne plus manger ni bouger... en contemplant seulement les étoiles... Mais Remus n'allait pas laisser faire ça et intervint. Il finit par réussir à le convaincre de ne pas abandonner car il finirait par la retrouver et qu'il fallait qu'il se batte pour ça. Le père de James décida alors de les emmener dans un endroit bien secret à Pré-au-lard... C'est alors qu'on découvre pour la première fois, l'ordre du phœnix tout fraîchement formé. Cette équipe, dirigée par Dumbledore, finit par trouver la tanière du seigneur noir... Il se trouvait en fait dans le château de son père décédé. L'ordre du phœnix composait de pas mal d'aurors mais aussi d'autres personnes partirent donc là-bas accompagné de James, Remus, Mary-Lee et Sirius qui était bien décidés à retrouver leur amie. Ces quatre là formèrent alors une petite équipe qui était chargé de récupéré Lily pendant que d'autres feraient diversion. Mais ils durent se séparer en deux à cause des divers recoins à fouiller. Mary-Lee partit donc avec Sirius pendant que James et Remus seraient ensemble. James et Remus durent se séparer eux même pour s'en sortir. C'est alors que James finit par retrouver Lily dans un couloir. Celle-ci avait peu de temps avant accepté la main du seigneur noir. Quand elle vut James elle lui dit alors qu'elle l'avait prévenu et elle n'hésita alors pas à lancer le sortilège de mort sur James qui le frappa de plein fouet... Elle retourna alors sur ses pas pour découvrir que Peter faisait en fait parti des mangemorts aussi...

Elle ne mit cependant pas longtemps avant de se faire capturer elle-même par la petite troupe qui était maintenant au nombre de trois... Elle fut plongée alors dans un sommeil profond pour finir par se réveiller dans une chambre qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant... Remus, Mary-Lee, Dumbledore et même Sirius passèrent la voir mais elle était bien déterminer à revoir ce seigneur jusqu'à ce que Remus lui ouvre les yeux... Seulement Sirius la traité comme une meurtrière et refusait de lui pardonner... Elle réalisa peu à peu ses erreurs et les regrettèrent vraiment. Elle appris alors que James avait survécu... Enfin si on peut dire ça comme ça ! Il était maintenant dans un coma profond grâce à la magie de Lily que son bébé se servait pour sauver son père. Et oui... Lily était enceinte de James et grâce à cela il était encore en vie mais il ne pourrait se réveiller que par elle... Seulement elle était incapable d'aller le voir à cause de ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Elle était incapable de se regarder en face. Mais avec l'aide de Remus, elle finit par y arriver... à temps car leur cachette fut découvert et le seigneur avait réussit à rentrer. Elle se précipita alors dans sa chambre. Elle finit par réussir à demander le pardon à James qui se réveilla à temps pour la protéger du seigneur noir qui transplana juste avant l'arrivée de Dumbledore... Mais Lily n'eut pas le temps d'éviter un sortilège qui la fit atterrir violemment contre le mur pour tomber inconsciente. Le choc avait été tellement violent qu'elle se mis à saigner... James l'emmena à l'hôpital où elle perdit leur bébé... C'est à ce moment-là qu'il découvrit qu'il avait failli être père mais le pire arrivait. Mary-Lee aussi était gravement blessé. Lily s'en sortit mais Mary-Lee n'eut pas la même chance. Elle succomba à ses blessures ce qui changea Sirius. Il passa alors de l'homme attentionné à l'homme qui voulait absolument montrer que tout allait bien, qu'il maîtrisait la situation. Il laissait alors voir un homme sûr de lui... ça allait presque jusqu'à l'arrogance mais on ne pouvait pas lui en blâmer. Quand au seigneur noir, les autorités finirent par réussir à le bannir très loin mais pour combien de temps ? Ainsi s'acheva l'été...

**Prologue**

**L'âme d'une émeraude**

On prit le train ensemble heureux de retourner à Poudlard avec un nouvelle année qui s'annonçait bien tranquillement ! On avait cherchait pendant un moment ce qui pourrait bien nous arriver cette année mais apparemment rien à par pour le pauvre Sirius ! Tout le monde avait appris le décès de Mary-Lee mais ça n'avait pas empêcher certaines furies de se jeter sur l'occasion seulement Sirius restait inaccessible ce qui le rendait encore plus désirable pour ces jeunes filles malheureusement ! Hein ? Vous vous demandez qui parle ? Mais qui pourrait parler des groupies des maraudeurs comme ça ? Qui pourrait les haïr comme ça ? Vous n'avez toujours pas devinez ? Bon un indice... Je suis rousse avec des yeux aussi vert que des émeraudes... Et oui c'est bien moi ! Lily ! De retour à vous raconter notre histoire... Une histoire qui fini mal mais aussi bien... On a perdu Mary-Lee mais la vie continue et elle n'aimerait pas qu'on se lamente toute notre vie sur sa mort. Elle voudrait qu'on vive. La seule chose qui est sûre est qu'on ne l'oubliera pas.

Dans le train, je me retrouvais James, Sirius, Remus, Peter et avec Emy !!! Je ne l'avais pas vu de l'été et on dût lui expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé. La mort de Mary-Lee lui fit un choc et elle pleura c'est alors qu'un élève toqua à notre porte et l'ouvrit. Un beau brun aux yeux bleus... (enfin beau vous le gardez pour vous sinon James risque de lui éclater la figure...).

"Excusez-moi... je suis nouveau ici et je cherche une certaine Lily Evans..." Dit-il sous le regard noir de James.

Il n'avait encore rien fait que rien qu'à voir la tête de James il le prenait déjà comme un rival potentiel qui risquait de lui piquer sa copine. Mais il oublie un truc, c'est que je n'aime que lui et ça ne risque pas ! Je me levai alors.

"C'est moi..."

"On m'a dit de vous remettre ça quand je vous croiserais dans le train..."

Il me tendit une petite boite.

"Et peut-on savoir de qui ça vient ?" Dit sèchement James.

"Tout ce que je sais c'est que je dois lui remettre ceci..."

Je pris cette petite boite et hésitai à l'ouvrir mais le jeune homme insista. Je l'ouvris alors et découvrit un bijou bien bizarre... On dirait un collier mais en même temps pas exactement.

"Il s'agit d'un ancien bijou qui se porte sur la tête et qui fait le tour... Le petit émeraude que vous voyait se met au niveau du front..."

"Mais pourquoi me donner ça ?"

"Parce qu'il s'agit d'un bijou de l'une de vos ancêtres..."

"Mais comment ?"

Je le touchai attendant une réponse de la part de ce jeune homme mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une lumière verte sortit de l'émeraude au moment où je le touchais. Une lumière envahissant tout le compartiment au point de nous aveugler. J'eu alors l'impression de voler jusqu'à sombre dans les ténèbres...

**A suivre au chapitre 1...**


	2. Es tu vraiment ce que tu parais être ?

**Note de l'auteur :** Et l'aventure continue ! Dans un monde encore plus tordu que ce que j'ai écrit jusqu'à maintenant... J'ai pourtant pas mis longtemps à trouver une idée comme ça. A vrai dire, je l'ai dans la tête depuis des mois et au départ je voulais en faire une fic tout simple mais je pense que ça ira mieux pour la suite 8D.

Je préviens au passage, je prend un nouveau style de présentation voir ce que ça donne donc dites moi si c'est mieux ou pas 8D

Suite le week-end prochain normalement voir dans deux semaines car je suis dans uen période d'exam...

Bonne lecture ! Et review ! 8D

.oOOo.oOOo.

Tome 3

L'âme d'un émeraude

.oOOo.oOOo.

**Chapitre 1:**

**Es-tu vraiment ce que tu parais être ?**

.oOOo. Une amie revenue d'outre tombe ou une ennemie de l'ancien temps ? .oOOo.

Je me réveillai bien difficilement... Je m'étirai et m'assis sur quelque chose qui me paraissait bien étrange par rapport à un lit. J'ouvris les yeux et découvris une forêt tout autour de moi. Mais ? Qu'es-ce que ? Avant même que j'ai le temps de réfléchir à comment j'étais atterris là une bande de six hommes au moins se mirent à courir vers moi en disant :

« Là voilà !!! Chopez-là ! Elle ne doit pas s'échapper ! »

Et zut !!! Je pris mes jambes à mon cou ! Mais qu'es-ce que c'était que tout ce bazar ! En courant je sentis un bijou sur ma tête légèrement bouger. Mais oui ! C'est ce bijou !!! Je me souvient maintenant ! J'étais dans le train avec les autres quand un mec a débarqué affirmant que ce bijou était l'un de mes ancêtres ! Et quand je l'ai touché... Pouf. Je me retrouve là poursuivit par une bande d'hommes je ne sais même pas pour quelle raison ! Et puis je suis où d'abord !!! Oh la galère ! Oh lieu de réfléchir, je ferais mieux de courir plus vite sinon ils vont me rattraper !!!

C'est alors qu'un cri..., je dirais un cri de femme !, se fit entendre dans les airs. Je vis alors apparaître des airs Mary-Lee !!! Mais c'est impossible ! Elle s'interposa entre moi et les six hommes, sortit une épée et se battit avec eux. Moi ? Je la regardais faire la bouche grande ouverte. Là, je comprenais plus rien du tout ! Elle les mit alors tous K.O et revint vers moi avec un sourire de victoire. Elle était habillée bien bizarrement... En tenue de combat si je puis dire avec un décolleté... Ce n'était pas du tout son genre d'ailleurs de porter ça !

« Et bien princesse... C'est dangereux pour vous de vous balader dans les forêt ces temps.. »

« Mary-Lee !!!! »

Je me jetai dans ses bras sans même qu'elle ait le temps de finir sa phrase.

« Euh... Je crois que vous devez me confondra avec... »

« Quelqu'un d'autre ? Oh non mais c'est bien toi !!! »

« Mais lâche-moi !! »

Elle me repoussa avec dégoût.

« Je ne suis pas la personne que vous croyez ! Je m'appelle Kendra ! »

Kendra ? C'est nouveau ça ? Mais qu'es-ce qu'elle me fait !

« J'ai déjà assez d'une princesse sur le dos alors pas pour non plus que je me coltine une folle... J'aurais du réfléchir à deux fois moi avant de faire ce marché... »

« Euh ? Mais... Kendra ? Pourtant vous lui ressemblez tant ! »

« Oui ben je ne suis pas elle et tu vas me suivre sagement si tu ne veux pas d'ennuis... »

« Euh, oui mais où ? »

« J'hésite encore au marché d'esclaves ou à César... »

« César !!!! Mais on est à quel époque !!!!!!!!!!!!! »

« A quelle époque ?! Tu poses de ces questions toi ! Tu es sûre que tu es bien connectée à la réalité ?! On est sur la grande île et César a débarqué avec ses troupes depuis une semaine déjà, essayant de conquérir cette île comme tout le reste de la gaule. »

« Attend... Cette époque me dit quelque chose... Jules César qui débarque en Bretagne... On serait pas en 55 avant Jésus Christ ? »

« C'est quoi Jésus Christ ? » Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Euh... non mais tu peux pas comprendre car si j'ai juste on est à l'époque bien avant sa naissance d'après les légendes... »

« Ouais ben d'ailleurs ça va être l'époque où tu vas me suivre tranquillement en arrêtant de parler de choses incohérentes ! »

Elle me prit alors le bras de force et me traîna dans le même sens où j'allais au départ.

« Mais j'ai pas envi d'être confié à un marchand d'esclave moi !!! »

« Oh mais si César offre mieux tu auras peut-être de la chance ! »

« Mais pourquoi me capturer ? »

« Dans le genre je sais rien t'es numéro un toi ! Ta tête a été mise à prix si on peut dire ! »

« Ma tête ?! Mais pourquoi !!! »

« Faut tout te dire ! Mais tu vis bien dans le même monde que nous ? »

« Euh... je ne crois pas non. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Tu as, disons, gâché certains plans de César qui l'ont rendu furieux. »

« Oui mais pourquoi les marchands d'esclaves ??? »

« Parce que tu es connu pour ta beauté ! Un marchand gagnerait pas mal d'or grâce à toi ! ça me parait logique... Mais je ne crois pas que tu sois en état de poser les questions ici ! »

En deux temps trois mouvements je me retrouvai alors les mains attachés à une corde et May-Lee euh... Kendra qui me tirait.

.oOOo. Nouvelle apparition .oOOo.

Et me voilà en cage ! Ah ben bien ! Bon je sais au moins à quelle époque je suis ! A celle où César ne pense qu'à conquérir la grande île. Sinon... Si j'ai bien compris moi, enfin mon ancêtre car je ne vois pas d'autres solutions, veut empêcher César. A mon avis elle devait avoir un haut rang pour avoir une telle autorité et pour qu'elle soit rechercher par César. Mouais... C'est bien de savoir ça mais comment je sors de là moi !!!

"Yatttaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!"

Je me retournai vers le cris et à travers les barreaux de bois de ma cage, je pus voir une vingtaine d'homme attaquer Kendra qui me traînait grâce à un cheval qui tirait la charrette sur laquelle j'étais posée... C'est alors que je vis Sirius dirigé cette troupe la bouche grande ouverte ! Lui aussi avait une tenue de guerrier en cuir noir. Kendra essaya de se défendre mais les hommes étaient assez pour l'occuper pendant que Sirius vint vers moi en souriant :

"Bonjours princesse..."

"Euh... Bonjours."

Il coupa alors la corde avec une épée et me fit monter sur son cheval. Il dit alors à voix haute :

"Elle est à moi Kendra !"

"Tu vas le regretter Seth !!!"

"Attrape-moi déjà et on verra !"

Il galopa et moi je m'accrochais comme je pouvais autour de sa taille. Je venais de me faire sauver, si j'avais bien compris, par l'ancêtre de Sirius...

.oOOo. L'ennemi de mes ennemis sont mes amis .oOOo.

Et voilà que je me retrouvais dans une autre cage... C'est leur manie ici ou quoi ! Ah je commence à m'énerver ! Ils vont voir de quoi je suis capable quand je suis en colère. Je cherchais alors à tâtons ma baguette... Mais... Elle est où !!!!!!!!!!! Ah la pouasse ! Pas de baguette ! Bon... Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'ils vont avoir mal à leur fesses ! Je marchais de long en large dans ma cage qui était bien plus grande que celle de Kendra mais aussi dans un château ! Comment j'allais sortir de là moi ! Et dire que j'ai osé croire que ce Seth-Sirius était un allié de mon ancêtre ! Apparemment pas...

C'est alors que la porte de la pièce où se trouvait ma cage s'ouvrit pour laisser rentrer James !!!!!! Attend une minute... Mary-Lee n'était pas Mary-Lee, Sirius n'était pas Sirius... J'ai intérêt à pas me faire avoir une autre fois... Il s'approcha alors de moi.

« Fais gaffe Jim ! Elle n'est pas ce qu'elle parait... »

« Oh ne t'inquiète pas Seth... Je la connais bien mieux que tu ne crois... »

Il me fit alors un clin d'œil... ça veut dire quoi ça ? Encore une ruse pour m'enfermer dans une autre cage ?! Ah ça hors de question !

"Si tu crois que tu me fais quelque chose !!!!"

Et zut... ça venait de m'échapper --" Je peux pas apprendre à me taire des fois !! Bien sûr qu'il me fait quelque chose puisqu'il a le même physique que celui que j'aime : James... Et vu sa tête je suis grillée...

"Alors princesse... Comme ça je vous fait rien ?" Dit-il d'un sourire charmeur...

Ah non c'est bon... La je fond comme de la glace dans ma cage. Rah mais faut que je m'enlève de la tête cette envie de l'embrasser !!! Faut que je pense que ce n'est pas celui que j'aime.

"Ouvrez la cage !" Dit-il.

"Jim ! Tu crois que c'est raisonnable !!"

"Oh oui je le crois..."

"Elle est puissante !"

"Je sais."

"Elle est rusée..."

"Je sais."

"Elle est diabolique !"

"Par contre, là je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi !"

"Bon d'accord j'exagère un peu mais tout de même !!!"

"Ouvrez les portes je vous ai dit !"

"Pfff... Faites ce qu'il dit..."

Les gardes m'ouvrirent alors la grille.

"Tu peux sortir princesse..."

"Merci !"

.oOOo. Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses .oOOo.

Après être sorti de cette cage, James ou Jim comme vous voulez moi je m'y perd alors vous ! Enfin Monsieur le beau mec (là on risque pas de s'y tromper) m'a fait sortir de cette cage et a demandé un entretient en privée. Bien sûr Seth n'était pas trop pour mais Jim avait insisté en disant qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Ainsi il m'emmena sous les protestations de Seth dans sa chambre. Il ferma donc la porte sûrement pour voir certaines choses qu'entre nous... Ouais ben je m'attendais pas à se genre de chose moi !!! A peine il a fermé la porte qu'il m'a attiré tout contre son corps et m'a embrassé avec passion. Cette façon d'embrasser... Je m'y perdais totalement ! La même que James... Et cette douceur à poser ses mains sur mes hanches... C'était trop dur de résister... trop dur de protester... trop dur de faire être chose que d'être toute à lui. Juste après ce baiser, il me prit dans ses bras en disant :

"J'ai eu si peur Lily..."

Je n'osais dire que ce n'était pas la personne qu'il croyait... Car après tout je ne savais pas le nom de mon ancêtre et donc elle pouvait très bien s'appeler comme moi !!! C'est alors qu'il me dit :

"Après ce bijou dans le train, je me suis retrouvé dans ce monde où personne n'est ce qu'il parait être... Mais j'ai su dans tes yeux que toi tu étais bien ma Lily et non quelqu'un d'autre. Mais maintenant on est réuni..."

"James ?"

"Oui." Dit-il d'un sourire.

Je le rembrassa alors avec fougue sans même chercher à comprendre plus loin.

**A suivre...**


	3. Moi aussi je veux me battre !

**Note de l'auteur :** Bon je change la présentation car on m'a dit que ça gâchait le suspense et je pense que c'est pas faux... Donc retour à l'ancienne forme XD

Bon je m'excuse pour le chapitre court mais je voulais absolument le couper comme ça... Donc ne me tuer pas !!!! XD

Chapitre suivant le week-end prochain et les chapitres seront parfois cour mais il risque d'y en avoir plus donc voyez le bon côté des choses lol

Bonne lecture ! Et review ! 8D

**Chapitre 2 :**

Moi aussi je veux me battre !

On a discutait sur ce qui s'est passé dans le train et c'est à n'y rien comprendre. Je lui ai dit alors que Mary-Lee était vivante mais que ce n'était pas Mary-Lee ! ça m'a fait un choc de la revoir mais je me suis vite rendu compte que c'était en fait pas vraiment elle... Je pencherais pour soit un monde parallèle soit carrément le passé ! James me dit que pour Sirius c'est pareil ! Tout le monde l'appelle Seth... D'ailleurs je ne crois pas qu'il apprécie vraiment ma compagnie... Il apprécie pas non plus que je me retrouve seule avec James. Il a peur que quoi ? Que je le viole !!! Mais ça risque pas puisque j'aurais son consentement... Le problème surtout est de savoir pourquoi on a atterrit là et que nous deux...

**.oOOo.oOOo.**

"Jim ! Elle a réussi à infiltrer le château ! Tu crois qu'on peut..." Dit-il d'un sourire.

Seth venait de débarquer comme ça sans prévenir et on avait juste eu le temps avec James de s'écarter... Je devins rouge écarlate.

"Mais vous pouvez me dire ce que vous étiez en train de..."

"Écoute vieux ! Ce n'est pas le moment de faire des suppositions. Tu dis que qui a infiltré le château ?"

"Kendra !"

Mary-Lee me dis-je dans ma tête.

"Elle vient chercher la princesse !"

"Et bien elle échouera !"

"Ok mais es-ce qu'on peut ?"

"Qu'on peu quoi ?" Dit James.

"Ben tu sais..."

Il avait l'air gêné de ma présence et donc attira James loin de moi pour lui dire dans l'oreille.

"Ah ! ça ! Mais bien sûr que oui !" Dit-il d'un sourire.

"ça nous donnera sûrement l'avantage..."

C'est alors que Seth fila tout content. James revint vers moi :

"La magie..." Dit-il en souriant.

"Il veut se servir de la magie contre Mary-Lee ?!"

"Non contre Kendra, Lily ! Rappelle-toi que ce n'est pas notre Mary-Lee. Je sais que ce doit être dur pour toi... Mais il s'agit de Kendra ! Une fille dont tu ignores de quoi elle est capable !"

"Et vous allez vous servir de la magie contre !"

"Parce que tu crois qu'elle ne va pas se gêner !"

"Et moi dans l'histoire je dois faire quoi ?"

"Et bien ma chère Lily je dois t'avouer que d'après Seth tu n'as aucun pouvoir magique..."

"Je suis une moldue quoi !"

"Je suis désolée mon cœur mais je préfère que tu reste là..."

Il m'embrassa alors une dernière fois avant de partir en courant. Alors celle-là était pas mal ! Moi !!! Rester sans rien faire ! En même temps je n'ai pas de pouvoir... Bon comment font les moldues. Quand je repense à leur série de l'ancien temps ils ont des épées ! Et des haches ! Des fouets aussi... Rah je crois que je vais faire un tour à l'artillerie... Je sortis alors avec gros sourire aux lèvres. Je marchais le long des couleurs et examinait les portes jusqu'à trouver deux gardes devant une. Je déchirai un endroit de ma robe pour qu'on voit mieux mes belles petites jambes. Quitte à y aller autant pas le faire à moitié ! Je fis descendre une manche pour que mon épaule apparaisse à l'air libre et m'approcha des deux gardes.

"Salut les gars..."

Ils se tournèrent vers moi l'air surpris.

"Vous me paraissez beau et fort... Vous ne pouvez que surveiller un endroit important..."

"Exact mademoiselle..." Répondit l'un des deux l'air intéressé.

"Et il se cache quoi derrière ?"

"L'artillerie mais je ne pense pas qu'une demoiselle comme vous en a besoin..."

Je m'approcha très du deuxième qui venait de parler.

"Ah oui..."

Je passa alors dans les bras de l'autre.

"Dites... Et si on allait boire quelque chose..."

"On ne peut pas mademoiselle... On doit garder cette porte."

"Oh au diable cette porte ! Vous ne voudriez pas fâcher une demoiselle..."

"Non ! Bien sûr que non..."

"Alors on me suit messieurs..."

Je les attirai loin de la porte...

"Vous me montrez le chemin ?"

"Oui mam'selle !"

Ils me firent alors traverser les couloirs quand deux autres un homme arriva en courant vers nous :

"C'est comme ça que vous défendez le château !!! Je vous conseille d'aller direct dehors au lieu de flirter avec cette demoiselle !"

"Euh... oui chef !" Répondirent-ils en cœur.

Alors là j'y croyais pas ! Je venait d'avoir la tache facilité en deux secondes ! Bon je cherche pas plus loin et je cour vers l'artillerie. J'ouvre la porte et la referme derrière moi sans oublier d'aller une torche. Je regarde alors autour de moi... Ah ben j'ai de quoi faire en armes ! On a de tout ! Je vous la belle massue et un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Je la prend et... Mais c'est lourd !!!!!! Je retente... Pas moyen de la soulever ! Bon on va essayer quelque chose de moins gros... Une épée ! Voyons voir... Rah mais ils font pas dans les poids plume ici !!!! Tiens ? De la poudre... Ah quoi ça peut servir...

boom

**.oOOo.oOOo.**

De dehors, James entendit un gros boom. Il était un peu surpris...

"Oh non c'est pas vrai !!!!"

"Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ?" Dit Seth qui était déjà sur son cheval...

"Je suis désolée mais je dois y retourner !"

"Jim ! Si c'est pour batifoler tu auras d'autres moments mais là nous devons arrêter Kendra !"

"Oui mais..."

"Jim !!! Rah mais fallait le faire plutôt mon pauvre si t'étais en manque mais là c'est vraiment pas le moment."

"Très drôle Seth..."

"Ben quoi..."

"Mais tu n'as pas entendu !!!"

"De quoi ?"

"Ben le gros boom ?"

"Oh mais si ça se trouve c'est encore notre enchanteur qui a fait explosé son labo... Tu deviens parano ou quoi ! ça lui arrive pourtant souvent..."

"Ok mais si c'est pas ça..."

"Puisque je te dis que ça ne peut être que ça !"

James monta alors sur son cheval.

"Bon... D'accord."

"Ah ben il est temps que tu entendes raison ! Cette fille te fait vraiment tourner la tête dis-moi... ça fait un moment que tu m'en parles."

"Oui en effet..."

"Oui ben alors tu penseras au mariage après si tu veux bien !"

Il commença alors à mettre son cheval au galop et James le suivi...

**A suivre...**


End file.
